Why?
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Why did I fall for some one like you? Why did you have to tell me that you loved me only to take it back? Why did you leave me so many times, only to come back again? Why didn't you come back one of the many times that you left me?
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

**A/N: **Yo, I know I shouldn't be making this fanfiction... But I can't get this idea out of my head, This is Yullen! My favorite paring in D . gray - man. There is no black order in this, but the characters are in this!! Read and Review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D . gray - man... if I did I would have Yullen in every chapter!

* * *

Why?

Chapter 1

Allen's POV

I looked to my left.

I saw my clock, 2:30 A.M.

I looked to my right.

A sleeping Kanda Yu.

I sighed. He looks so innocent when he is sleeping...To bad he isn't like that when he is awake...

Kanda Yu... My boyfriend...

I couldn't help that I fell in love with another guy, who is two years older than me if I may add.

I am 19 years old, and I am in University. At first people always thought that I was a girl or and old man because of my hair, I mean my hair is soft and silky and white. The reason my hair is white is because I was born with it, just like my left arm, it is all red and my nails are black, it is a birth defect, but that didn't stop me from being made fun of when I was a child...

Kanda on the other hand, was 21 years old, he had long black beautiful hair that went down to his waist. He easily towered over me in height, and in size... He is very beautiful, but he doesn't really smile to often, he smirks very often, he mostly has a blank or a glare on his face.

We are different in ways, but we can very a like in ways. Our friends Lavi and Lenalee say, that we belong with each other, they don't know that we have been dating, we haven't told anyone... We have only been dating for about a month or so, but we are going to tell them soon...

'Ugh... I'm going back to sleep...' I thought, snuggling into Kanda's chest.

**The next morning. **

I felt the sunlight hit my eyes. I moved my right arm in front of my eyes.

I blinked into my arm.

I felt something around my waist.

I moved my arm from my eyes and saw that Kanda was hugging me.

I smiled. He looked simply adorable. I laughed quiet enough so I wouldn't wake Kanda up, he was a light sleeper after all...

This was the first time that he has every slept over in the whole one month we have been dating... I have known Kanda since we were little kids, my adoptive father, Cross Marian, was friends with his father; Froi Tiedoll, truthfully, we hated each other the first time we met, well we were young when we met each other, I was five and he was seven.

I met Lenalee and Lavi the same way too, My adoptive father; who was friends with my real father, was friends with Lenalee's older brother, Komui; Both of their parents were murdered by thief's when they were younger, And Lavi, he was traveling around with this man named Bookman, who was training him for something, I don't even know...

I looked at my clock again. 8:45 A.M.

I looked back at Kanda. I feel guilty about what I was going to do next...

"Kanda, wake up, please, you won't let go of me, I have to go to school." I whispered into his ear.

"What, Moyashi, why did you wake me up." Kanda said, waking up.

"That's Allen to you Bakanda!" I said, my anger raising a little bit, you would think that I would be used to it after knowing each other for 14 years...

"Whatever..." Kanda said, removing his arms from my waist.

I got off of my bed and I mumbled, "Why can't he just be nice?"

I walked over to my closet and got a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

I removed my extra large shirt that I had on, switching into my new shirt.

I took off the sweat pants I had on and I blue on my blue jeans.

'I better go make breakfast... I'll make Kanda some to...'

I went to the kitchen I had in this apartment and I took out some cereal, I went to my fridge and I grabbed some milk, bacon, and six eggs. I closed the door behind me with my foot and I put the milk, eggs, and plastic container holding the bacon down on the counter. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, and two pans. I put the pans on the stove and the bowl on the cupboard. I grabbed three of the eggs for myself and cracked them open one at a time and put it in the pan.

While I let that cook I grabbed the bacon and opened it. I took out ten pieces, and turned on the second pan and let it cook.

I went back to the cupboard and grabbed two plates.

I went back to my eggs and I put them on one of the plates with a spatula, I went to the bacon and put five on my plate and I put the other five on the other plate meant for Kanda.

I grabbed the other three eggs and did the same as before.

I grabbed two forks and two knives.

I checked the eggs, almost done, I waited a couple of seconds and I looked at them again, they were done, I moved them onto the plate just with bacon.

I took both of the plates and moved them onto a table the I had in my kitchen.

I walked out of my kitchen and back into my room.

"Kanda, wake up, I made you breakfast." I said, shaking Kanda slightly, his face was buried into one of the pillows that was on my bed.

He mumbled and didn't wake up.

'I really don't like it when he is like this, he is so un-cute... Well, Kanda is cute most of the time...' I thought, shaking him again.

"Come on, wake up." He didn't wake up.

I was going to have to do the one thing that Kanda hated people doing...

"Wake up, **Yu-chan**." I whispered into his ear, but with a seductive tone.

He shot up almost instantly.

"Moyashi, don't call me that!" He roared.

"But Bakanda, you wouldn't wake up and I made you breakfast." I said, pouting slightly.

This always got him, well most of the time, he hated when I pouted...

He sighed and I smirked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of my bed and we went to the kitchen table hand in hand.

I let go of his hand when we got to the table and I let him sit down.

"Sorry, I know it isn't Soba, but I don't have the time to make it right now, but when I get home I will make you some!" I said, flashing a smile at him.

"Okay." He said grabbing his fork and piercing his eggs.

"Do you want me to make some cereal." I said, going to the counter and pouring cereal in the single bowl I had put out.

"No, I'm fine." He said, still poking at his eggs.

I sighed and begane to eat my cereal.

I sat next to Kanda at the table.

I was soon done with my cereal and I grabbed a piece of bacon.

I looked at Kanda.

He was **still** poking at his eggs.

'What's up with him? He is acting different...' I thought, Taking a bite of my first piece of bacon.

"Kanda... Is something wrong?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I am Moyashi." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Whatever..." I said, as I started to eat my eggs.

Silence...

After I finished my food I looked at the clock. 9:15 A.M.

My classes started at ten, but it took me about an hour to get there, by walking...

"Ah, I got to go... Bye Kanda!" I said, heading to the door.

"Che." I heard him say.

I giggled to myself silently.

'I am going to have t figure out why he is acting different...'

* * *

A/N: Yo, Well, that was the first chapter, review and tell me how it is, I want to know if I should continue this five or more reviews and I will.

--usuilove21


	2. Chapter 2

**Why?**

**A/N: **Hello! Here is the second chapter!! I am happy to bring this to you :) Read and review!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D . gray - man... if I did I would have Yullen in every chapter!

* * *

Why?

* * *

_Recap: 'I am going to have to figure out why he is acting different...'_

* * *

Chapter 2

Allen's POV

Ugh... School was so boring!!!

I just got out of my third class for the day, and that was my last class.

I was walking away from campus with Lavi and Lenalee; Lavi comes to pick Lenalee and me up most of the time.

"Today was tiring..." I said aloud.

"Eh, really, I think so to." Lavi said, giving me his famous toothy smile.

"Same here. How strange. Maybe cause it's Friday." Lenalee said with a little giggle.

"Maybe. But Lavi, you didn't go to school today like us." I said, looking at Lavi.

"Eh hehe, well it was still tiring!" He said, scratching his head.

Lavi is 21 years old just like kanda, he has bright red hair; just like Cross. He had an eye patch covering his left eye; He got shot in the eye as a kid who knows how it happened he won't tell us, he wears a green bandanna holding his hair up; his hair is the same length as mine. He is very... Cheerful.

Lenalee is 20, she has black hair that could almost be purple, she wears it in pigtails. She is very nice.

"Hey! Want to go somewhere?" Lavi said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head to look at Lavi.

"Where do we go?" I asked, as I stopped walking.

"Let's go get coffee!" Lavi started to drag Lenalee and me by the arms.

"Hey! Lavi! We can walk on out own! Let me go!" I said, trying to pull my arm back.

"But A-llen!!!" Lavi said, turning around. I managed to get my arm out of his grip.

"Lets just go." Lenalee said, sighing.

"Yeah..." I said, walking away with Lenalee.

"Wait for me guys!" Lavi said, trying to catch up with us.

I looked at Lenalee and she looked back.

"NO!" We yelled, linking arms.

"Don't leave me!!!" Lavi said running towards us.

I turned my head; Lenalee did the same, but we bumped into something.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said turning my head.

"Allen-kun, Lavi, Lenalee? What are you guys doing here?" It was Komui.

"Brother!" Lenalee said, taking her arm from mine, she gave Komui a hug.

"Oh, we were going to go to a cafe." Lavi said, latching himself on to me.

"Oh, is that so." Komui was returning the hug that Lenalee gave him.

"Lavi... GET OFF!" I yelled trying to shove him off. I managed to get him off, and when I did I hit him on the head.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me! I swear, you have been hanging out with Yuu-chan a little to much!" Lavi said, covering the lump on his head.

Lavi does have a point. I have been hanging out with Kanda a lot, Lenalee and Lavi have even seen us together, but what they didn't know was that we were on dates when they saw us...

"You guys never change... Well, I got to go! I am hiding from Revver, and I am going to meet up with Jerry-pon! Bye Lenalee!" Komui said, striding off.

I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face. Revver works under Komui; he is his assistant, in Komui's Lab... Yeah both of them are scientists... Hard to believe that about Komui... And Jerry is Komui's friend that can cook **anything.** You name it, he'll make it, he might be my favorite one of Komui's friends that I have met and I have met most of them, but I like them all...

We stood there for a couple of seconds after seeing Komui leave. (**A/N: **How many times have I said 'Komui'? A lot....)

When he was out of sight Revver came into view.

"Hi Revver." I said, when He saw us.

"Oh, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi. Nice to see you all." The Australian said, walking pass us.

"Good luck finding Komui!" Lavi said, making Revver sigh in frustration.

"Anyways, Let's go!" We started walking again.

**Time skip. **

I was walking back to my apartment by myself I told Lavi and Lenalee that I had things to do. Which wasn't a lie... I had to write a paper, and I had to make some soba for Kanda... And work...

I walked up the two flights of stairs that lead to my apartment on the third floor.

As I got to the door I grabbed my keys out of my right butt pocket. One key was the key to my apartment, the second went to where I worked; I had to open the door and look the doors' and the last went to Kanda's apartment that he lived in.

I opened the door to the apartment and I looked around. Nothing. No sound besides the sound of my breath and my feet moving under me.

"Kanda?"

* * *

**Watching**: Glee! Well, I am at least...

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for leaving you on a somewhat cliffy, I just wanted to finish this before the end of the month (I have a goal for the month!). I am tired and I feel like watching pokemon... again...

OMG!!!!! THE SPOILERS ARE OUT EARLY!!! If you want to see them go here (remove the spaces!!) http://mangahelpers . com/forum/showthread . php?t=59587


	3. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Come Back. **

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here I am! I am in a jumpy mood today, so that's good ^_^. I don't hae much to say for once... am I the only shocked one?

Okay, so only one person got the challenge right! **lilanimefan247**! The song was "This is our Someday" by Big Time Rush :)

For the Yullen count, it is 2 vs 1. I am gonna post a poll on my page, so I would like it if everyone would vote on that to help!

Pur-Pyon - Any! A scene that you really like :)

* * *

**Chapter 19: The real truth.**

**Allen's POV**

I looked at Jacqueline in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked trough grtted teeth, still fighting against the hair.

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, sardonically. "You have five minutes. Starting now."

The girl sat back down on the couch, mocking me.


End file.
